Defib!
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: During a chaotic fight in the swamp the group of 4 lost one theirs, Rochelle took it hard and once she finds the defib she refuses to leave without him. Will she be successful or will the group not only lose one team member but two? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rochelle ran forward as fast as she could, Ellis right behind screaming at the horde running after them, Coach running sideways so he could get a couple shots off at the blood crazed infected.

Rochelle tore through the doorway of the, once again, abandoned saferoom. She made a sharp 180 turn and started to shoot at them as well, covering her remaining friends; trying not to think about the fact that there was only two men now.

Rochelle felt chills run up and down her body from the cold water and the cool breeze, instead focusing on aiming her Magnum.

Coach was about to enter the safehouse when a long tongue wrapped itself around his neck and snapped him back out, pulling him down the hill.

"Shit!" Rochelle jumped into action snatching up a tactical shotgun from the table behind her before sprinting back out, not willing to lose more than one person today.

She tore down the hill and when she got close to the Smoker she aimed up the barrel of the gun with the smokers head and pulled the trigger.

Coach jumped up and nodded at her, "Thanks." He said and the two of them ran back to the safehouse.

Ellis closed the door behind them as they stumbled in, Coach not stopping himself fast enough and near ran into the table before dropping to the floor; breathing deep.

Rochelle came to a stop in the middle of the room and bent down, putting her hands on her knees and breathing just as deep. All three of them had rain water dripping from them and as the adrenialine disapated and their movements became less their body temperature dropped.

Rochelle let out a tired sigh as she felt herself start to shake, her body working to keep her warm.

After a moment of silence she stood up and let out a deep breath. "This cannot be happening." She said as she put her hand on her forehead. The first time she had said that had been on top of a apartment building, she couldn't believe she had made it this far…

She looked around the shabby building and sighed, she couldn't believe Nick was gone. At the moment she would do anything to be sitting by him, using each others body heat to keep themselves warm.

She looked at Coach who was looking rather forelorn on the floor, half asleep. Rochelle turned when she heard the moaning of a couple zombies outside; without hesitation she pulled out her magnum and popped their heads.

She huffed and turned to see Ellis sitting ontop the table at the far wall, his whole shirt soaked in blood; she didn't believe she could look much better.

Rochelle sighed and went into the small bed room to the side, plopping down on the bed wanting to get some sleep.

_Rochelle could hear the tank roar in anger as Nick threw the molotov on his head, catching the large mass of muscle on fire. Rochelle kept running, her left leg dragging and throbbing like a bee sting. Coach had his axe out and was trying his best to keep the rest of the infected off the small group. Ellis was firing his assault rifle behind himself as he ran next to Coach. Rochelle tripped on a body and fell on her hands and knees, crying out as it jostled her already damaged left leg._

_She could already feel the large fist connect with back, she could predict how she would land and that there would be no getting up. _

_Instead of the large fist though she received two warm, strong arms around her waist, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon Sweetheart, on your feet."_

_Rochelle felt as though Nick was truly her guardian angel._

_With his help she limped farther and farther away from the tank._

"_In the house!" Nick shouted and started to guide her over to the abandoned shack._

_The two of them ran inside and Nick guided her to a table against the far wall._

"_It's not the best cover, but it's something for now." Nick said in a hushed gruff tone as he pulled out his medkit. "Why don't you let Doctor Nick fix you up." He smirked._

_Rochelle let out a small laugh, "You sure you know what you're doing doctor?" She smiled at him._

"_Oh yeah, I've done this several times." He assured, nodding and getting to work; earning a smile and admiring gaze from the young reporter._

_He pulled out the roll of gauze and was about to start around her leg when the sound of a charger made both of them freeze. Rochelle grabbed her AK-47 off the table next to her and held it at the ready. "I'll get that hick if he decides to come in." She assured, chargers had a bit of a thing for her so she had a personal battle with those particular specials._

_Nick looked up at her and nodded seeing he was covered and started to finish when he felt his body fly to the side, landing on his back with a hunter tearing at him._

_Rochelle cried out and jumped off the table and opened fire at the killer but it was a tough hunter; it wasn't long before she was forced to reload. She cursed and ran at the hunter and knocked him off of the ex con and did what she could to hold back her tears from the emotion of the large adrenialine rush and feeling of losing her friend. Nick sat up and gave her a smirk. "Thanks Sweetheart."_

_Rochelle shook her head, "Cut it a little close." she could hear Coach and Ellis still struggling with the tank outside._

_He shrugged, "A little." Rochelle offered him a hand up and just as their hands clasped together the hunter came back and pounced the con once more, and just as she was about to smack it off again a group of zombies came up behind her and started to pull on her arms and shirt._

_A couple of smacks from their pounding and she was downed, forced to watch from the ground as the hunter tore the conman apart. "Nick! No! I'm sorry!" She screamed, trying her best to shoot past the infected to the hunter. Trying her best to kill the god awful special before it killed him._

"_Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed out, trying to fight off the angry hunter, his arms and legs flailing._

"_Somebody help me!" Rochelle screamed, hoping somebody would hear their cries and save them both; if not, just Nick._

_She cursed as she was forced to reload her worthless pistol and head shot the remaining infected, reloading again she was about to continue firing at the hunter when she saw Nick stop fighting, falling limp under the hunters claws._

_Rochelle cried out, reaching for his hand, "Nick! Nick please tell me you're okay. NICK!" She screamed, the hunter lost interest and instead of coming back to finish her as well, the hunter lept away; its shrieks fading as it got farther and father away._

"_Come back! Finish the job! COME BACK AND KILL ME TOO!" She screamed out; all the while staring at Nick's limp body, still unable to reach him._

_Ellis burst into the shack, "Ro! What happened?" _

_Rochelle said nothing as the young man pulled her to her feet, "Ro… what. Happened."_

_Rochelle choked and shook her head. "I dunno."_

_Coach came running up behind them and stopped when he saw a dying Rochelle and dead Nick, "What…"_

"_I dunno Coach, let's just get her out of here." Ellis said as he wrapped Rochelle's arm around his shoulders._

_Coach nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the two of them to lead the way. _

_Coach looked behind him at the body of the excon who he had grown rather fond of and sighed. "You were a good man Nick." He muttered and walked out._

Rochelle jumped up quickly as she plopped down, feeling instead a rather hard lump. She pulled back the covers and gasped at seeing a defib lying there.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" She screamed, snatching up the small box and darting out of the small room to where they were patching one another up.

"What?" The said together.

She held up the small device "Defib. I'm going back for Nick."

"Ro… I don't think-"

"You can come or you can stay it's no matter to me. I'm going back for him." She said abruptly, grabbing a M16, a boomer bile and a bottle of pills and opened the door, ready for anything. She would not come back without Nick.

X.x.X.x

_Chapter 2 on it's way, just edited this one cus of al the ridiculous typos. Enjoy and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Rochelle huffed as she waded through the sunk house, of course they wouldn't come with her. "Son of a bee sting!" She cursed as she stubbed her toe on something under water.

She continued walking, mumbling and growing more and more angry and determined with each step, the only thing she was grateful was that it was no longer raining.

She passed by everything with little to no resistence considering they had done all their damage the first time, she sighed as she climbed up to the wing of the plane, using her axe to kill the few zombies still stumbling about, one without his legs, he was crawling around the plane floor using his arms to pull him forward.

Rochelle pitied the dead man and with a single swing took his head of his shoulders.

She jumped down from the plane and into the cold swamp water.

She knew she was growing closer to the shack and with each step she started to go faster and faster, her inspiration; finding Nick and saving him.

She ran past the tub and the dock and up the stairs to the shack. She used her flashlight to look around, looking for her dearest but when she didn't find the white suit right away she began to panic, afraid Nick had fallen to the hands of reanimation, but one last glance earned her a reward.

Nick was still there, lying in the middle of the room, half hidden under other infected bodies. She let out a small squeak and ran to his body, pulling the other bodies off of him and pulling him out of the pile, laying him down in a 'clean' area in the small house.

She couldn't help but cry at the emotion running through her at seeing him again. Some were from relief he was still here, others at seeing how bad he looked made he want to mourn.

He had blood caked to his face and neck, his chest was covered in gashes but his eyes were what made her cringe the most. His face was just twisted in pain and fear, his beautiful green eyes frozen open in terror.

She pinched her own eyes closed and sighed.

She stroked his still damp hair from his face and prayed that this would work.

She pulled out the paddles, "Please work." She whispered.

She felt the shock run through the paddles and watched Nick jerk with the surge and held her breath. When they didn't work the first time she tried once more and this time it worked.

But with it came a surprise, just as Nick took his first breath he sat up with a jolt; at the same time there was a bang and a flash.

Rochelle lost all feeling in her body for a moment, her eyes wide in surprise. Slowly she brought her arms around Nick's neck, one hand clasping the nape of his neck; her fingers through his hair, and her other hand clutching his jacket.

Her feeling came back in a rush and she let out a choked cry at the pain that shot through her abdomen and up the rest of her body.

Nick felt numb as he drew the lines and figured out what had just happened; and what he had just done.

"R-Rochelle?" He rasped, wanting to pull away and see what he had done, but as his hands became slick with her warm blood, pulsing from her abdomen, he could feel the offending weapon still clutched in his hands; he wanted nothing more than to die once more. "Rochelle what… what…?"

Nick felt her soft skin on the side of his scruffy skin as she put the side of her face against his.

Rochelle pulled herself closer to him, not wanting to let go. "N-Nick… I-I love y-you."

Nick started to breath heavily from shock and emotion and pulled her away from him, cupping the back of her head and wrapping one arm around her waist; laying her down. "What…?" He cursed himself for not being able to say anything else.

Nick shook his head as he looked up and down her body, he's been in the buisness long enough to know that pulsing blood like this wasn't good. "Rochelle… you… you…. I…." He shook his head. He hated not knowing what to say.

Rochelle laughed, bring blood to her lips; it made her look rather morbid. "You always were… b-bad with words." She smiled, the blood staining her lips and teeth made Nick cringe.

"I'm so sorry Rochelle." He choked.

"I don't blame you… for this. I love…you." She rasped.

Nick stroked the side of her face gently. "I'm sorry Rochelle… I'm so so sorry." He whispered.

Rochelle rose her bloody hand to the side of her face. "I forgive you." She whispered back.

Nick felt his heart fall to his stomach as he closed his eyes, and leaned into her gentle touch.

"I love you Rochelle." He said quietly, grasping her hand and holding it to his cheek.

Rochelle grinned. "You too sweetie… I don't blame you… get back to the safehouse. Live for me."

"Sweetheart… I can't leave you here… not like this." He refused, shaking his head. "I can't."

"I didn't come here so you could die again." She said pathetically, coughing again, bringing up more blood.

"God Rochelle… you weren't supposed to come back.. none of this would have happened!" He said, starting to get more and more emotional and upset.

"Nick… please." She begged, making Nick's heart sink even lower.

"Rochelle… I…" When she looked like she wasn't going to have anymore argument on the matter he sighed, "I love you… so much."

She smiled. "I know."

He laid her down gently and kissed her lips gently, brushing her hair off her forhead and taking one last good look at her. "God I love you Rochelle… I promise to make the best of your sacrifice. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too… and I know. I forgave you… it was worth it. To see you again… it was worth it." She smiled as warmly as she could.

Nick nodded and kissed her forehead and stood up, walking away from the shack, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He had just gotten to a path when suddenly a gunshot resounded in the empty swamp.

Nick fell to his knees in dismay. After a moment of total and complete anguish Nick stood with a new resolve, live for Rochelle.

X.x.X.x

_There we go! All done._


End file.
